Am I Worthy
by JackSkellington'sBride
Summary: Emmett met Jade. She literally ran into him. Mike Neuter does the worst thing possible to her. Will that brings them closer together? Can he be the only guy she talks too is him? Will she learn to trust again. Will Emmett get his revenge? Emmett/OC Better than Sounds. I own Jade once again.
1. Oh God

Paring-Carlisle/Rosalie-Esme/Alice-Edward/Vampire Bella-Jasper/Vampire Angela-Emmett/Jade

S.M owns all but my OC Sorry for team Mike fans but this isn't a good story for ya'll to read.

Am I Worthy…?

_ -hhhh-

I've been there done that I am the most popular girl in Washington High and thing is I don't date at all even though all the guys want me. My guy friend is Mike Neuter (ha-ha I had to do it sorry I'll stop continue the story) he is the mascot the Grizzly bear I am Cheerleading Captain he has been a friend for awhile he is trying to push us farther in our friendship I know he just wants to fuck me they all do over half the girls at school lost their innocence's to him. He is a fuck me dump me type of boy.

I am a virgin and people sneer at be because of it. But it gives my Daddy a peace of mind so I am happy. Only the one I love can steal it away. I jumped out of BMW and walked towards the school Mike appeared beside me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Hey babe what's up", I kicked him in the knee and dropped down to hug it. I whispered in his ear, "we aren't going out and we never will. So stop the shit" I stood up and walked a few feet away until I hit something. Then I realized it was someone.

I rubbed my head. I am so sorry I didn't see you. Please forgive me. I then looked up I swear I saw a Bear in a man suit. He grinned and his dimples stood out which made me giggle. He said hey I'm Emmett then gave me his hand I take it and pull myself up. Then I realize how cold his hand is, like a soft winter snow yet to be harmed by the ways of nature. I thought poetically to myself. I am Jade Nice to meet you Emmett. Then the little brat showed up, Hey I'm Mike I'm… I cut him off, not his girlfriend. He has this imagination thinking that I'll give in to him. I myself have never dated. Oh that's cool. He smiles hey what is your schedule. Oh yeah here I handed mine to him. He just grins again. Sending my heart fluttering. Why does he make me feel this way? No other guy has done this. We have all our classes together but one. Then the bell rang, I waved bye to Emmett. I missed him already. Sadly 3rd hour is the only one I don't have with Emmett and the only one I have with Mike. God why do you torture me so? Mike looked Annoyed, Pissed, and Mad I could go one but didn't. I sat down at one of the tables preparing for Biology he sat down next to me I sighed and looked at the blue peeling wallpaper. What the hell jade your fucking ignoring me now? I didn't even realize he was talking. Boy this was getting annoying! What Mike? He grabbed my hand; I started to struggle against him. But I wasn't strong enough. I was forced into the hall after Mike made sure there was no one else he threw me into the bathroom. I was stuttering at this point, Mi-Mike sttopp ple-please. Don't hurt me. Oh for Fucks sake shut up before I damn gag you, you fucking Whore. I looked around wildly for anything to help. I HAVE WANTED YOU FOR THREE DAMN LONG FUCKING YEARS! And now this new guy shows up and you suddenly like him. I don't think so slut. I don't think so. I'm gonna make you filthy where Emmett will never love you and No one ever will. I cried at the thought of never having a chance at winnings Emmett's heart. Then it struck me it was love at first sight bullshit. I never believed in it till now then I heard fabric ripping and saw my shirt and bra thrown across the bathroom as "He" fondled my breast and bit at my ear and muttered how I felt so good for him that he can't wait to be inside me I cried more at that thought. I squirmed to get away from him but he apparently thought I was asking for more. That's right being good slut for me. He said I shivered as the words hit me. Then more fabric disappeared "He" ripped off my pants and panties. Then I saw him remove his own pants I saw him going Command-o he smiled as he looked at my pussy. Then he forcefully ripped my legs away and thrust himself into me past my barriers. I screamed in the pain of it he then gagged me saying, "Shh we don't want visitors now do we?" he thrusted himself into me a couple more times. Before finding his own sick release. Then he said this maybe painful. But you deserve this don't you. I couldn't speak I was in so much pain.

Then I faintly realized I was rolled on to my stomach and my ass was being lifted but all I thought was where is Emmett? Then I felt a searing pain again then I was shocked! He put himself in my ass. I almost blacked out from all the pain. As he slammed he fully sheathed into me. Past my Guardian muscle But I heard a scream not realizing it was my own. Then I heard a Door it sounded like it got slammed but I was on the verge of passing out so I wasn't sure. But I did see a pair of familiar Blue Jeans. Before I passed out I whispered, "Emmett helps me." The clear painless darkness showed up.

EMPOV

I just got out of Sex Ed. Where all the girls were looking at me as if they where gonna jump me. I mean I'm all for it but it still creeped me out because I was the only single Cullen so the High School girls automatically I was walking by the girl's bathroom. I was about to look in because I felt something was off and the tugging in my chest was almost unbearable, I remember Carlisle saying when you find your mate and they are in trouble it is almost too painful to live with. I then decided as I heard a scream that the punk who tried to hurt my mate is gonna with hell had accepted his sorry mother fucking ass. I slammed open the door. I looked at the scene before Jade was lying on the ground about to pass out and Mike was in her ass literally not giving a damn in the world. I thought. Holy Mother Fucker NO! I growled then I knocked Mike out and picked up Jade. She flinched in my arms which made me whimper. Shit I'm turning to a pansy ass, fuck. I went over to Mike Neuter and said you ever touch My Girl again I will be the last of your damn worries. I kicked him in the stomach at a human rate. And walked out,

I tucked Jade into my chest and ran (at human speed) to my Jeep. Alice then appeared "Emmett, Carlisle knows and he is at the hospital getting ready for her." I whipped around to face her; you knew this was going to happen. She looked at as if I just burned down her closet. Emmett Cullen how dare you accuse me of something you're not even sure about. No I didn't know, until you made the decision to go into the bathroom. I sighed, Sorry Alice I'm just worried, and she smiled softly. And put her hand on my arm. It is ok Emmett I understand. A few minutes later we were at the hospital. Carlisle you look drained, he smiled at my slightly funny joke. He sighed, if possible I do. Well she right now is resting and well we had to do surgery because as Emmett would say "ass muscles" were ripped and bleeding. My growl was getting louder by the second. The Alice gasped, oh guys she isn't gonna like the news I have. I looked at her what is it Alice? Well he mom is gonna get in a plane crash and her dad is gonna be killed on duty by a random shooting. Carlisle just sighed and walked into Jade's room and started checking on her. If she doesn't make it out of this alive…. I thought. But I was interrupted by Alice, Emmett McCarty Cullen if you finish that though you wish that I did kill you. I sighed, Fine Alice. I started to realize I was falling and falling fast for Jade damn I thought to myself. I was broke from my musing when Carlisle walked back in the waiting room. He smiled at me. You may see her now Emmett. I smiled gleefully and walked to her room. I smiled when I stepped in the room it smelled like her with little traces of medicine and bleach ehh. I heard her tell-tale heart beat. And my world brightens as I hear her say my name. Emmett?

Reviews get a week or their favorite vampire at Disney World! How tempting is that! Makes you wanna review huh?


	2. What The Hell Jinx Edward is!

THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO CAUSE PEOPLE FLASH BACKS TO A HORRID TIME IN THEIR LIFE I'M SORRY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU, AND WHO EVER DID IT MAY THEY HAVE NYX'S CURSE.

This is my Jade and Stephanie Meyer's characters she is awesome enough to bring them for me P.S I was in the dream with Edward and Bella I just hid in the woods though. Hahahahahahahaha

This is for my twin Wolf's Girl95 she dedicated a one-shot called "Char's Bar" you guys should read her stories they are amazing to me now I dedicated this chapter for her. She is my best friend and mostly my rock during our time in prison or as other people calls it Louisiana. I've been to the Angola prison and I have to say the prisoners and the warden Cain is a lot damn nicer than most people. I met a man with 2nd degree murder and he is a lot nicer than most people there to my friends in Louisiana I hope you survive. But I'm now in Kentucky and she is in Florida and I'm slowly going mad my temporary rock right now are my fans and my stories without them I would be madder than the March Hare

Pairing:

Jasper/ Jinx Carlisle/ Rosalie Esme/ Alice Edward- single Emmett/ Jade

I'm so very sorry I haven't written anything I have been dealing with a major writing block and my story I already had up and I've been pissy because my story Just A Dream was taken down I will post it on another profile of mine if you want to know the name P.M me because I ain't dealing with people being rude. I'm dead serious about this I had this actual dream and I want it out there I have three profiles on here one for yahoo, one for my Google, and one for my FaceBook. So if the next time it is deleted I will put it on another I ain't stupid but I am determined. As I write this I am sitting on my Jack Skellington bed in my Jack Skellington room trying to ignore my sister, while listening to my Jack Skellington music box and messing with the hair of my Sally doll…. HAHA obsessed much.

Jade's POV

Oh my aching head someone turn of the beeping I groaned and looked around and my eyes widened I was in the hospital. Then everything that happened hit me, my heart beat accelerated then the nurse rushed in and tried to calm me down then the doctor rushed in from the tag on him, he was Dr. Cullen he started lightly tapping my face trying to draw my attention to him I then shook my head and tried to focus my blurred vision. He slowly came to focus then I saw his golden eyes filled with worry he smiled lightly as I finally saw him clearly and said,

"Your Emmett's dad," It wasn't a question but he did nod I squeezed my eyes shut thinking of what Emmett saw in the bathroom. Then it hit me Doctor Cullen was male he was the same gender as "Him" I whimpered he muttered "I knew I would get lucky Emmett will have to work to gain her trust." I was confused why wouldn't I trust Emmett I need him even if he won't ever love me. He then recorded my vitals and said "well other than your break down a few minutes ago you can probably be out of here by night fall."

I nodded and looked at the blanket on my lap he sighed and walked out. Then my phone buzzed singing 'Colors Of the Wind.' I looked around and found it on the night stand I smiled it was my best friend. I picked it up and said "Heyy" she responded "Hoe" I laughed. "

Can I call you back later Jinx", "sure but you owe me a soda now"

I huffed "fine".

I ended the call and laid back and closed my eyes day dreaming that me and Emmett are together and in love. I smiled but it is just a dream after all, just a fantasy, just a wish my heart made. I heard the door open then I whispered hopefully "Emmett?" I saw him and smiled like I lit the world alight "Jade" he said cautiously.

I smiled at him it was a broken one but still a smile. He walked slowly over to me as if on egg shells I held out my hand limply for him to take he grabbed it and kissed my hand while making my eyes water "Oh Emmett I'm sorry I truly am I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you Now, now Mike has taken my purity you must be disgusted with me I'm soo sorry Emmett." He had a look of sadness and regret on his face I knew it I knew he would do this. My vision blurred with tears Emmett quickly wiped them away "Jade, Jade baby look at me I need you to look at me"

I settled my unfocused vision on him

"Jade I didn't believe either you're pure because you didn't give it to him he stole it an if you want to press charges you can but I would never be disgusted with you I am sorry I be anything you want me to be just don't send me away it would hurt me please don't sink into yourself please."

"Ok Emmett for you I won't just please don't leave me" "Never Jade never" he responded He hesitantly put his forehead on mine and we stared into each other's eyes then we were jolted out of our sweet bubble of happiness but a tiny pixi saying "Awwww how sweet Edward I got it." "

Gurl I know ya would ya get everything."

I saw Edward standing there with low, _low_ pants and a very famine shirt and some bangles on his wrist that were….. _Pink!_ I looked at his face _bad move. _I started to whimper. Which sent Emmett off he was yelling at Edward saying god knows what and Alice slipped out of the room. And Edward looked scared holding his….._Purse!_ To protect himself and had one leg risen like a girl, then after that he left and me and Emmett spent the next few hours looking into each other's eyes playing twenty questions and him rubbing soothing circles on the top of my hand. Then he told me about my momma and Daddy I cried at the loss of my Daddy and Momma.

"We weren't as close as me and my Daddy he fought in the army to protect me now he is gone" I told Emmett Soon we were getting in my truck and heading to my house to get all my things and a few of my Daddy's I asked Emmett to pack up my room and I went to my dad's room I put my Daddy's Star Wars figures, Helmets, and ships into storage…. When I heard Chewy barking oh no I thought I ran down stairs to slip on the last step and banged my head against the wall.

Chewy came running towards me "he is an Australian Sheep dog he is my dad's" I told Emmett and he ran over. His name is Chewy I looked at Emmett through my lashes "please can I bring him please I need him". "I'll call and ask my family because obviously you're staying with us."

He pulled out his phone and dialed whoever and after a few minutes shut the phone and said,

Carlisle says we can use the learning experience and,

Edward said these words exactly 'Oh My Gosh I want to meet him please. I'll be nice'. So I'm creeped out,

Alice squealed saying she will buy him top of the line everything.

And Rosalie is fine with it as long as he doesn't piss on her stuff.

Jasper just said ok I haven't had a dog in a _long_ time.

Esme just wants you in the family so if a dog it is then she is happy.

I smiled at Emmett "Thank you Emmett I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled and said "Ditto" which made me giggle and he loaded my stuff I grabbed Chewy then headed to the truck. And got it Emmett slid into the driver's side and said "Off to see the Cullens the wonderful Cullens of Forks." Which I giggled at again…. Here we go I thought as we backed out of the driveway


	3. Hehehehe

Hey I know I haven't updated and you might have lost faith in me but I couldn't be inspired to write. S.M owns all I just own Jade and Jinx.

Me: Hey Em I sorry I forgot about the story.

Em: No biggi Jade and I have been hanging out.

Me: **Okie-dokie if I get 10 reviews** I will dedicate a chapter and I do take request for what's in my story both of them and JackSkellington'sDaughter has a story called "My Dream Is Just A Dream" you guys should review her story... And does anyone know where I got the name for Chewy from and Wolf's Girl59 DON'T ANSWER! I KNOW YOU KNOW!

Wolf'sGirl59: awww come on whyyyyyyyyy not. Hey check out my stories if you can :D

Previously: and got it Emmett slid into the driver's side and said "Off to see the Cullens the wonderful Cullens of Forks." Which I giggled at again…. Here we go I thought as we backed out of the driveway

We winded down the long drive way to Cullen place while Chewy was wagging his nub the whole time Emmett was laughing at the sight of it. Chewy looked to him and had a lop-sided grin on his face as we pulled into the Cullen garage I laughed "Ok now a picture with my two favorite boys" Emmett pouted "I have to share you". "Yes you do but please protect him from Edward I'm scared for Chewy". He nodded "I completely understand" I grabbed Chewy and popped open the Jeep. I made it to the door with Emmett carrying my bags I opened the door when all of a sudden Esme was in front of me hugging me I croaked out "Mother Dearest choking" I gasped "Oh my dear I'm sorry" she said cried "It's ok" I smiled. As Emmett swooped I and Chewy up to find Alice trying to steal him I growled at her animalistic-like "Don't try to touch Chewy he's my Daddy's and I don't want him as a fucking doll he is a dog not doll do you hear me D-O-G not D-O-L-L". She pouted "Can I at lease hold him" I handed him to her "If he even whimpers I will have Emmett kill you. Clear?" she nodded scared as Emmett took my stuff up stairs. And I followed after him I loved Emmett but I am still not worthy of him that his love is should be to another. But I don't see how I'm with him. When he has so many better than me anyone would die to have his muscular arms around them. Emmett placed my stuff in the closet he took in the look on my face and looked as if he was listening to someone the put on sorrow filled face that didn't fit him at all as he spoke,

"Il mio amore Farei qualsiasi cosa per voi qualsiasi cosa voi ma per favore non mi mandare il mio cuore frantumarsi se stessa e vorrei morire io ti amo e solo voi, Pensi che il tuo contaminato, ma si sono incredibili e più bello il tramonto abbassare nell'oceano, più incantevole del primo orchidea in fiore, o una canzone di un sirene. Tu sei IL mio mondo, la mia Luce la mia passione, la mia sirena se vivo senza di te allora Io non sono ancora vivo, Hai portato così tanto nella mia vita che se hai perso allora, Avrei perso la mia auto, La tua la mia piccola Tigre ho bisogno di Te."

I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. At his beautiful confession I knew I could never leave him then I felt between us like a cord in my heart pulling me towards him screaming to be within his hold I whispered then

"Il mio amore non potrebbe mai essere più forte di questo momento, So che questo è improvviso, ma io ti amo troppo, se le braccia un altro womans sono intorno a te io prendere la mia vita perché non voleva o non poteva sopportare il tuo il mio orso, mio protettore, il mio unico, Se la mia vita è stata senza di Te non c'è vita, Il nostro amore è immortale ora, Io sarò sempre ti amo, Io sarò lì per Te, Non ho mai si allontanerà da Te, Io starò accanto a Te e dietro voi, ma Io sono sempre proteggere il tuo sentire la vita che deve miniera". His eyes watered.

"I will always love you my tiger" he said wrapping his arms around me and laid me on the bed after all the trauma I went thought today. I cried them out on to Emmett's chest while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear I loved him I thought I truly love him like no other, as I fell asleep. I returned to my place as the Guardian if the bridge. Between the realms I realized then I fell in love and now the Dark Ones can kill him because he is close to me. He is now a target and as I protected the bridge I thought _over my bloody hell they will touch him…. _As I curled into him

EmPOV….

I can't believe she thinks she isn't good enough for me if anything she is to good I surprised she talks in Italian. This is amazing as I watched her sleep Chewy came into the room he looked at me and let his tongue loll out like he was happy to see me. He jumped up and laid on the bed next to Jade I smiled at him as he put his head down on his paws "Where would be without her buddy" he looked at me and whined as if to say, _Don't take her me from me. _I smiled "Don't worry buddy I won't we both need her." As he fell asleep I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore my family's nightly activity. I imagined my beautiful love as a vampire.

**Sorry I know it's short but I need ideas if my Italian is wrong blame Google. I have to take Spanish one I rather learn Italian or German. Sad face I suck at Spanish to I am American we get what we need from Google. IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO FASTER REVIEW ME IDEAS AND MAYBE I CAN STICK THEM IN THE CHAPTERS! BUT YOU GOTTA REVIEW…. If you do you might receive one of the Cullen men in a hot tub….. **_Alone ;) so review now…._

TRANSLATION

**Il mio amore Farei qualsiasi cosa per voi qualsiai cosa voi ma per favore non mi mandare il mio cuore frantumarsi se stessa e vorrei morire io ti amo e solo voi, Pensi che il tuo contaminato, ma si sono incredibili e più bello il tramonto abbassare nell'oceano, più incantevole del primo orchidea in fiore, o una canzone di un sirene. Tu sei il mio mondo, la mia Luce la mia passione, la mia sirena se vivo senza di Te allora io non sono ancora vivo, Hai portato così tanto nella mia vita che se hai perso allora, Avrei perso la mia auto. La tua la mia piccola Tigre ho bisogno di Te. -**

My love I would do anything for you any you thing but please do not send myself my heart to shatter itself and I would die I love you and only you. You think that you're tainted but you are amazing and more beautiful than the sunset lowering into the ocean, lovelier of the first orchid blooming, or a song of sirens. You are my world, my light my passion, my siren if I live without of you then I am not even alive. You brought so much into my life that if I lost you then. I would lose my self. Please you're my little tiger I need you.

"**Il mio amore non potrebbe mai essere più forte di questo momento, So che questo è improvviso, ma io ti amo troppo, se le braccia un altro womans sono intorno a te io prendere la mia vita perché non voleva o non poteva sopportare il tuo il mio orso, mio protettore, il mio unico, Se la mia vita è stata senza di Te non c'è vita, Il nostro amore è immortale ora, Io sarò sempre ti amo, Io sarò lì per Te, Non ho mai si allontanerà da Te. Io starò accanto a Te e dietro voi, ma Io sono sempre proteggere il tuo sentire la vita che deve miniera" ****- **

**My love could never be stronger than this very moment. I know this is sudden but I love you too much if another womans arms are around you I shall take my life for I would not or could not bear it your my bear, my protector, my only. If my life was without you then there is no life. Our love is immortal now. I shall always love you. I will be there for you. I will never stray from you. I will stand beside you and behind you but always I shall guard your hear life you shall mine**

**Notes: umm hey its Wolf'sGril59 I know this is my friends story but I uploaded it to her account so thank me when you can sis :D PEACE **


	4. OP3R4T1ON K1DN4PP1NG 4 K1D H3H3H3H3H3

**Jessa79 guessed correctly** she Loves Emmett So She's fine in my book so I will let her keep Chewie for one day. And I knew you knew Karkats Matesprit59 because we make fun of Luke and Darth Vader.

Sadly I don't own any characters except when I watch the Fantastic 4 I do so drool at the Human Torch, Captain America, and What's Your Number? Oh dear lord that's my favorite who agrees with me the views are fantastic if I do say so especially about a naked man on a couch with a guitar.

''Jesus! Tell me you're not naked on my couch next to my sister.

[Colin moves his guitar up from his lap to reveal that he's wearing boxer shorts]

Daisy Darling: Thankfully he doesn't like to play without his underwear. The guitar gets cold against his penis.''- What's Your Number?

GOTTA LOVE CHRIS EVANS!

**Hey I just maimed you and this is crazy but I'm your father so join me maybe. **

_Ha-ha love Star Wars and Call Me Maybe_

_**Karkats Matesprit I know you're thinking WTF. **_

_**Karkats Matesprit: WTF O_O seriously.**_

_**Ok People I need reviews they are like bear hugs from Emmett or a sexy doctor's appointment from Carlisle.**_

A/N A/N A/N A/N- OK IN THIS CHAPTER JADE GETS ALONG WITH JASPER BECAUSE HE IS MAKING HER FEEL SAFE NEAR HIM OK NO FUTHER QUESTIONS? OK? Oh and this is like most mating's and they feel the tug at their hearts when they are away from each other and they trust each other completely. Oh and Emmett feels warm to her.

**Song for today I Was Country When Country Wasn't Cool by Barbara Mandrell.**

Name of Chapter: Operation Kidnappation

I woke with a yawn Emmett chuckled as I stretched like a cat I looked at him "What?" I said rubbing the crust out of my eyes. He smiled "you're cute when you wake up" I blushed then thought _I fought demons, angry spirits and the devil himself why does he make me feels like a girly girl. _I smiled he is makesme whole. I was brought out of my musing by Chewie's whining indicating he needed to _go._ I opened the door giggling as he scrambled out the door falling down the stairs you could hear Emmett's booming laughter which made me giggle more. I rushed after Chewie. Tripping over a flat surface I face palmed the ground I started laughing. As Chewie came over and started licking my face. I got up and opened the back door and followed Chewie out.

I laughed as he chased after a squirrel. I saw something shiny in the dew covered grass and went to grab it. It was a paper with a silver ring around it I opened it. For it to say _**you belong to no one don't make another claim what is not theirs. If your wishes are to keep your family safe let no one know of this come to the meadow found up the river in five days' time…. Fare well dear Jade.**_ I gasped as I reread the paper to say I was terrified was an underestimate Emmett could take care of Chewie I loved my new family I didn't want to lose them… I collapsed on the ground I looked towards the sky crying out,

"Daddy what do I do I'm scared I need them I need you I've lost everything then gained my new family but I need you this is over whelming please Daddy show yourself please I know your there"… I sobbed as he appeared in front of me shimmering with a light golden hazy that was unnaturally beautiful around the green earth.

"_My daughter you've been through so much I wouldn't wish this against my greatest enemy you've lost so much within the last three days I love you dearly you have always been a protector a strong, determined, willing, open-minded, spirit I shall gift you a gift of a past life that maybe the power be of use to the"_.. I smiled at my Daddy as comfortable, warmth, happy, buzz filled me. _"My sparkling gem you may now shape shift into what you please"._

I gasped "Daddy thank you Ilove you". As Chewie came up and barked at Daddy wagging his nub… Daddy laughed "I gotta go baby girl I love you".

"Bye Daddy loves you" he smiled I whispered "Ditto" then shimmered away I sighed and looked to Chewie "Well buddy lets go unpack". We run back to the house I walk in to see Alice digging through my stuff I growl and walk over in a deadly calm voice "Alice explain why you're going through my stuff without _MY_ permission"

She responded "Well I was looking for normal stuff but all I can find is Nightmare before Christmas whatever it is or black and white, creepy Tim Burton stuff".

I growl loudly Alice a famous quote from Tim Burton _'One Person's Craziness Is another Person's Reality'. "This_ is my reality now get out of it before I bite your hand you won't like it, promise." She smirked I growled as she continued to rummage I grabbed her hand and bit right through it, she screamed like a banshee "WHAT THE HELL BITCH THIS HURTS!" I sighed "I warned you". Jasper ran down the stairs and held her hand then he chuckled. Alice glared at him

"You think this is funny!" Jasper stifled his laugh "No sis but she did warn you she is not a person to kid" Emmett came down booming with laughter "Alice finally got served. Oh God this is too funny about time she learned".

Alice glared at me. I shrunk back, trying to hide into the shadows. Then all of a sudden I was small and I had whiskers with a tail. I freaked out then realized I was a cat. Emmett ran over to me and picked me up. I purred into his shoulder. He looked shocked "How, what, where is Jade" I sighed and meowed to him, which he heard in his head... (Italics are thoughts)

'_I am gifted to turn into animals when I please I wanted to hide in the shadows so I accidently morphed to a black cat'_

'_That's sweet babe' _I grinned at him, purred into his neck, and then I whipped around.

I looked to Alice and grinned, crossing my eyes. she freaked out. She ran out, I looked to Emmett _'what day is it'. 'Umm October 1__st__ babe' 'Shit' _I said as I imagined myself as a human. I jumped down and I morphed in to a human... "I gotta call my baby brother, please?" Emmett sighed, "Babe you don't gotta ask go ahead."

I smiled and blushed. Running upstairs, I stumbled over the last one. Jasper laughed. I growled at him and pulled out my HTC Inspire and dialed the number that he and my sister share... I heard two rings then I heard my little sister's voice.

"Hi Jade I've missed you, where are you."

"Hi Gillian Umm I've been busy ok and I really need to talk to Ant"

"Oh ok sis."

I heard her yell for Ant, "Brother! Jade wants to talk to you." I could see him grinning "Ok Jill I'ma comin" I giggled as I heard him trip and say 'ouff'

I see Gillian rolling her eyes, I know them too well. I heard Ant take the phone from her "Hey Sis, I've missed you! I wish you could take care of me... Gillian is rude to me" "Baby Bro, I can take care of you. I right now need you. I miss you." "Ok sis. I'll get away from the house, if you provide me a way to get the hell outta here." He whispered. I laughed

"Ok I'll bring my friends," I replied thinking of Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok sis call you later see you soon" I grinned thinking, he may not be my blood brother, but I love him more than anything. I hung up.

I walked down stairs after that. "Emmett would you and Jasper do a favor for me?" Jasper walked over "And what would that be darlin'?" Emmett made a small growl-ish noise. I smiled at Emmett. "I need to kidnap a little boy," I told them. They gave me an _are you high look. _I sighed, "No it's not what you think. He's my baby brother . . . well step bro, anyways, his sister treats him like a slave. He has had no childhood, no toys and no video games." I look to Emmett and smile. While I was on the phone I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Jasper complained the whole time about how Emmett was cheating.

"He has no Dad. My father was his daddy and, well I need to break it to him, he's passed on. He needs a lot of support. I gonna need help to go to Galveston, Texas to save him from his crazy bitch mom".

Emmett grinned, "Sure babe." Jasper grinned also, "I'd love to go home and save some little kid."

I laughed, "Ok how fast can we get there" Jasper ran upstairs. He brought his laptop down and said, "Two hours is the next out going trip to Galveston." I gave a weak smile. I instantly felt fear rushing through me. Emmett got worried feeling with the look. "Jade what's wrong?" He questioned. I said to them, "I've never ridden in a plane. Daddy was always scared it would crash with me in it." Emmett sighed, "Babe nothing will happen. Me and Jasper promise."

I smiled, "Emmett, I trust you no matter what." He grinned and kissed my nose. I giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Get a room". I froze as the panic washed over me again. I felt myself relive _it_. I heard Jasper say _'Aw shit'. _Emmett was in front of me on one knee, "Babe, do you hear me? Babe, come back to me, please? Ignore my asshole brother." I gasped as I came back from my fears. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah, it just triggered _that._" I told him. He wrapped his arms around me. I stifled a sob and breathed in Emmett's scent. Which scent smelled like forest, masculine, and cinnamon, which oddly suited him. I smiled into his chest and said into him, "Thank You." He just sighed and said, "No need I'll always be there for you." I looked to Jasper and glared. He shrunk back. "for making me go through that you own me a box of Ritz," I told him.

He looked confused then saluted, "Yes, ma'am." I giggled. He went out to his car and left to go to the grocery store. I looked to Emmett, "Can we watch a movie before we go?" "Sure anything you want babe," he said as he led me to his TV which was 90 inches! The walls were in a homey earthy colored room. _(Before you yell at me I know the color of their living room ok don't bitch at me I did this on purpose)_ "Damn," I said. He chuckled at my gaping expression. I went over to my bag. Opening it up, I grabbed my favorite movie, and then placed it in the DVD player.

As soon as the theme song played Emmett started laughing. I snuggled into him. He was giving off a little warmth for his coldness. He wrapped a blanket around me then he wrapped an arm around me. I sighed in continent. As 'This is Halloween' played in the air. The door opened and Jasper came in with my Ritz. I leaned towards them, arms outward, "Gimme Gimme." He raised an eyebrow. I pouted, "Bubby pweeez." He held it just out of fingertip reach. I growled out German, "verdammt es mir". (Damn it give me) He laughed and gave me the box. I grinned and opened the box. I sighed happily as the smell flowed out. I looked to the TV and saw I missed Jack on the straw horse. I pouted then restarted it. Sighing I said to Jasper. "Jasper you are now my slave. I missed my favorite scene because of you. I own you." I pulled out a glittery purple and black sharpie. I wrote on his arm, Jade's Slave. He looked hurt. I didn't care. I went back to my movie with my head on Emmett's lap. His hand stroked my hair. I sighed at the calming feeling of it and sang along to the theme song: _**(Jade underlined Emmett Bold Jade and Emmett are both)**_

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange? (**Emmett started to sing)

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

(I joined in with him.)

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night **

**(**He cackled evilly making me giggle)

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of Fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

(I grinned at Jasper giving him a grin with my eyes rolled back he looked at **me strangely)**

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair **

(Emmett started tickling me. I started swatting at his hand, giggling)

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

(I started to sing my favorite part)

**In this town, don't we love it now? **

**(Emmett boomed out in very mayor like voice)**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

You'll scream

(I screeched out this part laughing)

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green **

**(Emmett laughed out this part wiggling his fingers)**

**Aren't you scared? **

**(Emmett looked at me questioning. I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his shoulder)**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take the chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**(I cackled while Emmett chuckled at my amusement)**

**Everybody scream, everybody scream **

**(Emmett boomed, trying to sound like the tree)**

**In our town of Halloween**

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace **

**(He disappeared, I laughed and told him to come back)**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair **

**(Emmett jumped up outta nowhere causing me to shriek then burst into giggles)**

**I am the shadow on the moon at night **

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright **

**(Emmett boomed out standing in front of the TV)**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

(I sang laughing at him and pulling him to my side on the couch.)

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

(I sang out sweetly)

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

(Emmett sang, putting me in his lap.)

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special?

Guy

(I giggled, after screaming out my favorite lines)

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

When the song ended Emmett and I smiled at each other as I put my hand on his face. And spoke three magic words, "I Love You".

OMG I HAD SUCH A HARD TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO MAKE IT PERFECT AND SINCE I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON Just Another Soldier. IT'S BEEN DIFICULT PLEASE REVIEW ME OR P.M IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR EITHER STORY... PLEASE HELP ME!

**Karkats Matesprit59: hey peeps. It's me again. *rolls eyes* yup I added another note. At to her ^^ gog that's a lot of things, and your welcome. Back to ya'll. I'm trying to update I'm just like stuck if you've read them. :) hehehehe thanks for reading cause she didn't say that. hehehehe**


	5. hello my peeps hehehehe

**wns all sadly or I would give away every Twilight Character to some of my best reviewers and some of the greatest authors to me on here, OMG I found out 50 shades of gray started right here on FanFiction it was a Bella/ Edward story I know sad face but damn that book got popular I even found her account and I was sad to see the story not there, Anyways people I would give my besti on here Karkats Matesprit59 Jasper cause she's determined to kill anyone who doesn't give her him, Iridescent Spring Carlisle because she makes an amazing story called 'We Have Each Other, and That's Enough. Bella MacLeod Caius because she made my favorite Caius/Bella called The Snow King, EmXBellsForeverRoses2- Peter because I ain't givin up Emmett Sorry sugar don't ask how Karkats Matesprit59 got her name it's silly to me.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Jade P.O.V

Emmett looks at me startled, then grins. "I love you more" as I lean down hesitantly. He sighs, "Don't force yourself to love me love me when you can." I smiled. "Emmett, I want to love you. I want to show you I care, but every time I get close my heart tells me I need to know something first."

I sighed scared, Emmett rubbed his face emotions covering his face. I looked at Jasper, he had a worried look on his face. "Will someone please tell me?!" I pleaded, thinking that they did something horrible. Emmett let out a large breath as it swarmed around my face. I was dazed a bit it was intoxicating. "We aren't normal babe; I'm just scared of what you will think." He admitted, I smiled. "Emmett as long as it's legal I won't get scared." I put my small hands around his large ones, Jasper chuckles, "human laws you mean." I look to Jasper confused; Emmett sent a glare from hell to Jasper. "Babe I'm stronger, faster, and can't get hurt by human weapons. I hear way better than humans." He admitted his head down I smiled, "so you're Captain America?" He gave out a booming laughed. "hardly babe." Jasper was chuckling. "Babe I'm a vampire." I look at him like he's grown threes head then glared.

"You bastard! When I'm being dead serious, you think it's funny to play a trick on me that I would really believe that!" I rant and storm upstairs, Jasper sighs. "that went well." Emmett groaned and I heard him come up the stairs as I slam the door locking it. I lay on the bed sobbing. "Babe hear me out?" he begged. "Leave me alone Emmett. I cared, I thought you were serious and you played a joke on me." I say sadly, "I thought you were better than that." Emmett flinched knowing that she was right. "babe if you won't let me tell you let me show you? Please I need you." He practically whimpered. I got off the silky sheets. As I walked to the door, I smirked then turned fairy size and crawled under the door. I saw him on his knees his head rested on the door. I smiled softly and walk to the other side of the door, morphed into a human. I opened the door, "ok one chance." I said arms crossed over my chest. His head snapped up, his eyes gleaming as he picks me up and spins me around. I fight back a giggle. As he sets me down, he walks in the room and gets me my jacket. I tried to stay mad, but the look in his eye made me smile. He picks me up bridal style. I give a smile, blushing lightly; it was too easy to be around Emmett. I should be chaotic, not letting anyone touch me but with him I don't fear him. He saved me and I owe him.

Emmett took me outside, "Ready?" He smiles brightly. I giggle at his happiness and nod. "watch this." I nod nervously as the sun came out of the clouds. It felt warm against my skin as he steps into the light. His skin was brilliant bright shining like a human diamond as I touches his cheek. "so rare," I whisper, as Emmett smiles softly leaning into my touch. "Emmett, I have to tell you something. I don't care what you are or what you've done, you trusting me with your most absolute secret is enough for me to say this."

I look down nervously, as Emmett gently lifted my chin. "I want to be next to you as an immortal, where I'm worthy of everything you are. Emmett, I love you but please promise me you will." As Emmett smiles softly. "When you are near my human age, I will change you. My tiger, I can't live with the fact that you could slip from my grasp I love you. You will always be worthy of my love," then with that confession of his love, I leaned forward as I closed my eyes. I felt his lips touch mine and I felt fireworks erupt from us. They were beautiful and dazzlingly his lips were perfectly matched for mine. I know we are perfect together. That I was his true absolute soul mate.

**Hello karkatsmatesprit59 here. Jaspers all mine. *hiss***


End file.
